A Pacifist Among Warriors
by JazzJumper
Summary: Ratchet begins to have doubts about the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons
1. Ratchet's Decision

In the Ark's medical center, Autobot doctor Ratchet is working on the injuries that Hound received in a recent battle with the Decepticons.

"How did you get all this?" Ratchet asked, reaching for his laser scalpel

"It's a long story, Ratchet," Hound replied, "There I was, locked in combat with Skywarp, when all of a sudden, Thrust comes up blasts be in the back…"

"Well," Ratchet said, deactivating his laser scalpel, "You're all done, Hound, and be a little more careful next time!"

"I'll try," Hound said, walking away "But I'm not promising anything…"

Ratchet sighed and put up his tools. He was just about to leave when Prowl ran into the room.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Ratchet said, stepping back, "What's the big idea, Prowl?"

"It's Gears!" Prowl began, "While we on a patrol mission, we ran into some Decepticons! We held them off, but Gears took heavy damage and is in pretty bad shape. You think there's anything you can do?"

"Let me see him…" Ratchet said, frustrated.

Prowl wheeled Gears in, and Ratchet looked him over.

"It's bad," Ratchet said, "But he's fixable. Don't worry, I'll have him up and running again."

"Thanks, Ratchet." Prowl said, walking out.

Ratchet was just about to get started, but was interrupted by Tracks, who walked in holding his arm.

"Hey Ratchet," Tracks began, "I got my arm messed up fighting Decepticons. You think you can do anything?"

Ratchet looked at Tracks with an angry look. "If you haven't already noticed, Tracks, I'm already working on someone!" he exclaimed with an angry tone, "If you'd stop thinking of yourself for a moment, you'd see that!"

"Okay, Okay, man," Tracks began, "It's no problem, I'll go see if Wheeljack's busy…"

"You do that, Tracks!" Ratchet yelled, "Now leave!"

"Hey man, don't blow your circuits…" Tracks said, walking out.

Ratchet sighed, picked up his tools, and began to work on Gears. "Why does everyone have this passion of fighting?" he asked himself, "Don't they realize violence only leads to more violence? The Autobots and the Decepticons have killed each other for millenniums. Why? What's the point of it all? Why can't we live in peace like the humans? I can't speak for anyone else, but I'm sick of it all…"

Ratchet ponders the meaning of this war for hours, all the while working on Gears.

"Well, Gears," Ratchet began, putting his tools up, "You're as good as new. Just try to be a little more careful, Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Gears began, "You should have just let me die, I hate this place! Anywhere's better than here!"

"Whatever, Gears," Ratchet said in an angry tone, "Just get out before you put me in a worse mood than I'm already in!"

"What the hell did I do now?" Gears asked.

"Just get out!" Ratchet yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Gears said, walking away.

"I don't see why I try," Ratchet said with a sigh, "Even when I repair them, they just go back out and injure themselves again, and this war shows no signs of stopping anytime soon."

Ratchet put his tools away and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway and then walked to the entrance. He looks out the door, and looks back inside the Ark. He stands there a few minutes, deep in thought of what to do

"I don't know what to do," he thought to himself, "If I leave, there'd be no one to repair the wounded, but if I stay, I'll go crazy…"

Ratchet spent several minutes thinking, and then made up his mind. Without any more thought, he transformed and sped away from the Ark.

EPOLOUGE: Many hours later, Autobot leader Optimus Prime has just discovered that Ratchet has gone missing and is asking around to see if anyone knows what happened to him. He stops Tracks and asks him.

"Tracks," Optimus began, "Do you have any idea where Ratchet could be?"

"None, Optimus," Tracks began, "He was acting very strange today, also."

"What do you mean by 'strange'?" Optimus asked.

"Well," Tracks replied, "He seemed really pissed off when I went to see him, it really surprised me, he's not usually like that."

"That is strange for him," Optimus began, "Maybe Wheeljack can track him down, let's find out."

Meanwhile, in the skies above, Decepticons Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust pick up a signal on their radar.

"Hold on guys!" Dirge said, "I've just picked up Autobot movement away from the Ark!"

"How many are there?" Thrust asked.

"Only one!" Dirge exclaimed, "And it's moving pretty slow, too, the perfect target!"

"Just when I thought this was going to be a boring night!" Ramjet exclaimed.

And with that said, the three Decepticons flew off in Ratchet's direction…

TO BE CONTINIUED


	2. Ratchet Finds the Truth

A few hours have passed since Autobot doctor Ratchet left the Ark. Little did he know, though, Decepticon warriors Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust picked him up on their radar and are now moving in on him. Meanwhile, on the Ark, Autobot leader Optimus Prime, along with Autobots Tracks and Wheeljack are trying to track him down.

"Bingo!" exclaimed Wheeljack, "I think I just found him!"

"Give me a location, Wheeljack." Optimus said.

"I've got him going south on the interstate, Optimus," Wheeljack began, "But that's not all our scan picked up…"

"What else did we pick up, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"Well," Wheeljack replied, "The scans also picked up Decepticon energy closing in fast on Ratchet."

"Then we don't have much time, then…" Tracks added.

"Exactly." Wheeljack sternly replied.

"If we don't have much time," Optimus said, "What are we doing just standing here? Autobots! Let's roll out!"

At Optimus' command, the three Autobots transformed and sped off.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: The interstate. Ratchet speeds down the highway, unaware of the danger that approaches him. He turns off at an exit, and drives down the city streets.

"It's a little noisy," he thought to himself, "But it beats repairing Autobots over and over again…"

Just then, three ambulances sped by. 

"I wonder what's up." Ratchet thought, "I'm sure they won't mind if I tag along." Ratchet turned on his sirens and sped off along with the other ambulances.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: A few miles away. In the sky, Decepticon warriors Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust fly towards their target… Ratchet!

"We've got him on the run, guys!" Dirge said to his comrades, "Are you guys ready to close in?"

"I can't speak for you guys," Ramjet replied, "But I can't wait to smash into his sides!"

"I don't know about this, guys," Thrust said, worried, "Are you sure we shouldn't have radioed for reinforcements?"

"Why?" asked Ramjet, "So they could take all our fun? No way! Besides, it's only ONE Autobot, and we're THREE Decepticons! We'll take him out... And we won't have a problem doing it, either!"

"But what if this is a trap?" Thrust asked, still worried, "What if he's just leading us into an ambush?"

"Grow a backbone program, Thrust!" Dirge yelled, "We'll be okay, but he won't be!"

"I… I guess you're right." Thrust said.

And with that said, the three Decepticon warriors sped off.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: A downtown city block. Four ambulances pull up to the curb. The crews of three of the ambulances get out, but no one comes out of the fourth.

"Hey," said one of the ambulance crew, "What's up with the guys in there?"

"I don't know," said another, "But I'll go check it out."

The man walked up to the ambulance, but what he saw surprised him, there was no one in the ambulance.

"What the hell's going on here?!?" the man said, "There's no one in this thing!"

"Sorry if I startled you, sir," Ratchet said, "I was just curious as to what was going on here, I hope you don't mind."

"W… Who said that?" the man asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Ratchet said, transforming into robot mode, "My name is Ratchet, who are you?"

"Uh… My names Joe…" he said.

"Pleased to meet you, Joe," Ratchet said, "Now, what's going on here?"

"We got a call a few minutes ago about a shooting in this area," Joe said, walking Ratchet to the scene, "So we're here to see if we can save the victims life."

"Shooting?" Ratchet said, "Who committed this act?!? Was it Decepticons?"

"Uh… No," Joe began, "It was most likely another human, maybe for a robbery, or maybe this was premeditated."

"Wait a second," Ratchet began, confused, "Another human did this?"

"Yes, it was another human." Joe answered.

"But I thought all humans lived in peace with each other." Ratchet said.

"Far from it, Ratchet," Joe said, "Humans kill each other every day."

Ratchet thought of that statement, he also thought about the thoughts he had hours earlier.

"Why do you repair your fellow humans knowing that they just might go out and injure themselves again?" Ratchet asked.

"It's my responsibility." Joe replied, "I wish the people I take care of wouldn't go back to a troubling situation, but I don't have any power over what they decide to do with their lives."

It finally dawned on Ratchet, it was his duty to repair the fallen Autobots, and even if they got reinjured, it was his duty to rerepair them.

"Yes," Ratchet said, standing up, "I now realize what I must do, thank you my friend."

"I know what you must do as well!" a voice from behind said. Ratchet turned around to see Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust standing before him.

"What you must do is DIE!" Dirge yelled, aiming at Ratchet.

EPOLOUGE: On the interstate, Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, and Tracks speed towards Ratchets location.

"How are we doing, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"Really bad," Wheeljack began, "The Decepticons beat us to him!"

"Only one option," Tracks said, "STEP ON IT!"

The three Autobots sped down the highway.

TO BE COTINUED


	3. Ratchet's Fate

Things look bleak for Autobot doctor Ratchet. Sick of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, he left the ark, hoping to live among the humans, who he thought got along. It wasn't until he met Joe, a human medic, that he realized that no one lives in peace, and war is something you have to put up with. He may have realized his duty too late, though, because Decepticon warriors Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust located Ratchet and wish to end his life functions. Unknown to Ratchet, Autobots Optimus Prime, Tracks, and Wheeljack, are attempting to get to him before the Decepticons cause any damage.

"Looks like this is the end of the road for you, Autobot!" exclaimed Dirge.

"Well," began Ratchet, "Do what you must to me, but at least spare the humans! They've done you no harm!"

"We MIGHT spare them," Dirge began, "But we're not guaranteeing anything, though…"

Ratchet turned to Joe, "You and your fellow humans best run away!" he said, "They might let you live, and they might not, you never know with these Decepticons!"

"We'll do that." Said Joe, "but what about you, Ratchet?"

"Don't worry about me, my friend," Ratchet began, "Whatever my fate is, I will meet it like an Autobot!"

"Alright, then!" Joe said, running off.

"Maybe you should have thought about saving yourself first, Autobot."Dirge said.

"I would rather perish than endanger the lives of the innocent." Ratchet said.

"You Autobots," Dirge began, "You're all to stupid to realize that the only person that matters is yourself!"

"No," replied Ratchet, "We realize that all life is important. Maybe you Decepticons are the stupid ones…"

"You will die for that, Autobot!" Dirge shouted, shooting his arm cannon.

Dirge's blast hits Ratchet in the arm. He draws back in pain holding his arm. "If I don't get them out of here," he thought, "They'll destroy the whole city! I've got to lead them to a more open space." He transformed into an ambulance and sped off.

"He's getting away!" Ramjet exclaimed, "What are we going to do, Dirge?"

"We'll let him have one last ride," Dirge began, "But when he stops, we blow him to ashes!"

The three Decepticon warriors transformed and flew off after Ratchet.

TIME: A few minutes later. PLACE: Where the aforementioned events took place. Optimus Prime, Tracks, and Wheeljack pull up to the exact location that Ratchet was at just minutes ago.

"Are we too late?" asked Tracks.

"I don't think so," answered Wheeljack, "Those tire tracks look like Ratchets. I think he's okay… for now…"

"Then we'd best hurry along, then!" Optimus said.

Optimus, Tracks, and Wheeljack then sped off in the direction of Ratchet's tire tracks. 

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: A wide open field. Ratchet feels he has lead his pursuers far enough. He transforms into robot mode, awaiting the arrival of the Decepticons. He doesn't have to wait long, for they arrive in a few seconds. They transform and prepare to exterminate Ratchet.

"Enough play, Autobot," Dirge said, "Now you die!"

"I'm not running anymore." Ratchet said, standing tall, "Maybe this is what I deserve for abandoning my duty."

"So be it." said Dirge, "You really are a fool Autobot."

"I might be a fool now," said Ratchet, reaching for his laser scalpel, "But I guarantee, after this ordeal, I'll learn a lot!" Ratchet raised his laser scalpel and shot Dirge right in the eye.

"Arrrrrrrrrgh!" exclaimed Dirge, writhing in pain.

Ratchet transformed into ambulance mode and accelerated. He rammed Ramjet. Thrust began to fire at him. Ratchet avoided Thrust's shots and rammed him as well. Unknown to him, though, Dirge had recovered. Dirge blasted Ratchet on his side. Ratchet fell on his other side and transformed to robot mode. He got to his knees, only to see Dirge standing before him, his arm cannon aimed at his head.

"No more games, Autobot!" Dirge exclaimed, "I've had enough of you, now you will DIE!"

"Not so fast, Dirge!" a voice from behind said.

Dirge nervously turned around, and couldn't believe his optics when he saw Optimus Prime, Tracks, and Wheeljack standing before him.

"Surprised?" asked Optimus.

"You can't stop me now!" Dirge exclaimed, shooting at the three Autobots.

Optimus, Tracks, and Wheeljack leapt out of the way. When they got back on their feet, they fired at Dirge. Dirge, under a barrage of laser fire, decides to make a hasty retreat, quickly followed by Ramjet and Thrust.

"See! See!"shouted Thrust, "I warned you this was a trap!"

"Just SHUT UP, Thrust!" Dirge exclaimed as the three Decepticons flew out of sight.

Optimus walked over to Ratchet. "Are you okay, Ratchet?" he asked.

"I've felt better," Ratchet replied, "But my pride hurts the most, I made a bonehead move by leaving, I'm sorry, Optimus."

"I understand, Ratchet." Optimus began, "I know it's hard to be a pacifist among warriors, but you shouldn't do something extreme like just running off without telling anyone."

"I know, Optimus" said Ratchet.

"It's no problem, Ratchet." Optimus said, "Just don't do anything like this again."

"Don't worry, Optimus," Ratchet said, "It won't"

"Well," Tracks began, "I hate to break up this touching moment and all, but I'd really like to get back to the Ark now!"

"For once," began Ratchet, "I'm going to have to go with Tracks on that one."

"Alright then," said Optimus, "Autobots… Roll out!"

The four Autobots Transformed and sped for home

# THE END

** **

** **


End file.
